


Potion Making 101

by Elfflame



Series: Conversations [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, dialogue only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-29
Updated: 2006-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius interrupts Severus's potionmaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potion Making 101

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Natt (lysanatt)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanatt/gifts).



> **Dedication** : To my lovely Lysa, who deserves far more than this for making the latter half of the year so tremendous. :D
> 
>  **A/N** : All dialogue again. Nothing serious. Enjoy! Could be seen to be a sequel to A Conversation.

"Severus, what on Earth has you so occupied lately that you feel this need to ignore me altogether?"

Sniff. "Lucius, you know as well as I do that our Lord insisted this be done before the attack so that we have plenty in stock. I can hardly tell him you hold precedence, can I?"

"I hardly see why you should have to do this, Severus. I mean, you and I are both aware that Draco is quite skilled, and could very easily have taken over once you'd figured out the particulars. I wish for some time with you. Surely that could be arranged?"

"Lucius, I know that your marks in Potions were abysmal, but surely you are aware of the process involved in creating a potion. It is not as simple as just mixing it up. There are permutations I must try, and I must be the one who decides which will work best. I will come to you once I have figured that out."

"Severus, you have already been in here for days. Have you even been eating? If that son of mine has not been doing his duties…"

"Lucius, his duties to me are nothing more than cleaning the work space, maintaining my ingredient stores, and preparing said ingredients for the potions I am making. It is not his job to tend to me."

Sigh. "Then I suppose I will have to do so myself." Rustle of cloth, and the clatter of a stick being set against a table.

"Lucius, what are you—Lucius, that is not particularly helpful if I need to Ah concentrate. Please, Luc—ius!"

Rustle of cloth again. "Please, Severus, don't mind me. I'm sure I can find a way to amuse myself down here…" More rustling cloth, and a moan.

"Lucius, if you do no desist no—oh…"

Muffled. "Yes, Severus?"

"Never mind. Get back to work. Now that you've gotten me in such a state—oh…I swear, it is quite a good thing your son never took after you in this way. I'd never get anything—Lucius, what are you—" A squeak.

A growl. "I would prefer that you not think about my son that way, Severus."

"Lucius, I was not suggesting…"

"I do not care what you were suggesting, Severus. Simply do not suggest such a thing again."

Growl. "If you do not get back to what you were doing, I might have to."

Snort. "I believe you said I was distracting you, Severus…"

"Do you hear me complaining now?"

Chuckle. "Should I dignify that with a response?"

"Lucius, if you do not return to what you were doing right this second, be assured that I will make sure you are given as much fault as myself with our Lord inquires as to why the potion was not finished in time…"

"Of course, Severus."

Sigh. "Much better. Oh, god. That tongue of yours is more dangerous than your wand—no, not that wand, though if you wish to put that into use, you had better please me proper—ly…Ah…yes, just like that. So good, oh, god…Yesssss…"

A sight and a ruffle of clothing. "So, did I please you, Severus?"

Snort. "Wasn't my release enough proof for you, Lucius?"

"Perhaps. But maybe I like to hear it from you. Particularly the way talking about it makes your cheeks color."

"My cheeks do not color unless it is in rage, Lucius."

"Oh, hush. You know you love it when I tease you."

"Perhaps you should let me get back to what I was working on."

"I don't believe that I've gotten my reward yet, Severus."

"And what is it that you expect for barging in here and interrupting my work?"

"Oh, Severus. You know I won't bother you too much. Go about what you're doing, and I'll just carry on, shall I?"

"Lucius…"

"Time is wasting, Severus."

"Honestly, Luci—us!" Moan. "One might think you were a teenager, the way you go about this—ah…"

"There's that spot. Now, hold still—" Sigh. "So tight, Severus. It's like sliding into a virgin every time. But don't let me disturb you. I know you—mmm—have work to do."

"How…Ah, yes, right there…am I supposed to con—centrate with you doing that, Lucius?"

"Such a lovely neck…What was that? I don't understand. how can I possibly be bothering you, Severus? I'm behind you. Not in the way of the table or anything."

"Lucius, please…Oh, god…"

"Yes, Severus?"

"Don't stop, please…"

"As you wish."

Gasps, moans and sighs.

"Lucius…yesss…"

"Severus—ah…"

Panting for breath. "That was…"

"Stupendous? Perfect? Exquisite?"

Sigh. "Wonderful."

"What?"

"You let me contaminate the ingredients. I'll have to start over from scratch."

"Good."

"What do you mean, good? Lucius, do you realize how much time I've wasted?"

"Get Draco to deal with the clean-up, come back to our quarters, and start again in the morning."

"Lucius…" Sigh. "Very well. You'll wear the pink teddy?"

"For you, Severus? Of course."


End file.
